Vom Feind zum Freund
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Ein typisches "erst habe ich dich gehasst und nun liebe ich dich" Fanfic...
1. Vom Feind zum Freund 1

Titel: Vom Feind zum Freund

Author: Jessica B.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling

Rating: R

* * *

Es war ein warmer Frühlings Morgen in Hogwarts.  
Harry Potter war wie immer ganz in Gedanken und auf den weg in die Große Halle als er von großen Geschrei und Jubel rufen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
  
Er rannte die Treppen hinunter um zu sehen woher die Schreie kamen und was das ganze zu bedeuten hatte. Als er unten ankam sah er wie eine scharr Slytherins um Draco Malfoy und Neville Longbottom standen.  
Harry blieb erst einmal stehen um zu schauen was als nächstes geschieht.  
  
Was Harry genau wusste war das nichts Gutes geschehen kann, denn immer wenn Draco Malfoy irgendwo ist gibt es ärger. Und genau das war auch diesmal der fall. Draco zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Neville und lies ihn in der Luft schweben. Harry rannte schnell zu ihnen, schubste einige Slytherins weg, lies Neville wieder runter und packte Draco am Kragen.  
  
"Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein." Schrie Harry mit all seinem Zorn.  
  
"Oh schaut mal wer da ist...Mister Narbengesicht persönlich."  
Alle Leute um ihn herum fingen an zu lachen.  
  
"Halt dein Maul Malfoy."  
  
"Hört, hört da hat einer aber eine schwer große Klappe."  
  
Harry war nun die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und holte aus. Kurz bevor Harry zuschlagen konnte kam Professor Snape dazwischen.  
  
"Was geht hier vor sich, Potter?"fragte Snape mit einem fiesen lächeln.  
  
"Was wohl diesem Mistkerl eine Lektion erteilen dafür was er mit Neville gemacht hat."schrie Harry.  
  
"Du vergisst wohl mit wem du redest, Potter. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
Snape hatte nun noch ein fieseres und hinterlistigeres grinsen drauf als vorher. Seine Wut stieg immer mehr in ihm hoch. Er schaute zu Malfoy der komischer weise nicht sein dämliches fieses grinsen drauf hatte wie sonst, was ihn wunderte.  
  
Snape schaute sich um und sagte dann "So meine lieben geht nun alle in die Große Halle und frühstückt. Hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen."  
  
Gesagt getan. Alle machten sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen in die Große Halle. Harry beobachtete Draco als sie in die Große Halle gingen. Irgendetwas stimme mit ihm nicht. Er machte nicht wie sonst dumme Bemerkungen. Er störte sich aber weiter nicht dran und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden an den Gryffindor Tisch. Hermine und Ron waren schon da und begrüßten ihn herzlich.  
  
"Was war denn eben draußen los?"fragte Hermine.  
  
"Ach dieser Malfoy musste wieder auf Neville rumhacken. Ich bin dann dazwischen gegangen um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Aber Snape ist dazwischen gegangen und hat uns 50 Punkte abgezogen."  
  
"Er hat was?"fragte Ron in einem ziemlich schockierten ton.  
  
"Du hast mich schon gehört, Ron. Ich wollte nur helfen und Malfoy der eigentlich alles in schuld ist hat keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen. Wäre Snape nur nicht dazwischen gekommen...dann hätte ich diesem Bastard so eine Reingehauen das er nicht mehr wüsste ob er Männlein oder Weiblein ist."  
  
"Harry...nun hör aber mal auf. Malfoy ist es nicht wert. Lass dir den Tag nicht wegen dem vermiesen."sagte Hermine in ihren typisch ernsten ton.


	2. Vom Feind zum Freund 2

Nach dem Unterricht machten Ron, Hermine und Harry sich auf den weg nach Hogsmead. Sie schauten sich gemütlich alle Geschäfte an. Harry konnte einfach nicht vergessen was eben geschehen war. Seine Wut auf Snape wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.  
  
"Wisst ihr was...ich geh mal eine weile spazieren. Ich muss einfach mal auf andere Gedanken kommen."Sagte Harry plötzlich zu seinen Freunden.  
  
"Wir kommen mit. Wir helfen dir deinen ärger loszuwerden."Sagte Hermine sofort.  
  
"Nein Mine. Ich möchte allein gehen. Ich muss einfach mal allein sein. Wir sehen uns heut Mittag."  
  
Und so ging Harry alleine ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
Ron schaute verdutzt zu Hermine. Aber so wirklich wusste keiner was mit ihm los war.Harrys Zorn wollte einfach nicht verschwinden. Er ging an einer stillen stelle nähe des Verbotenen Waldes entlang und dachte über erfreulichere dinge nach um sich zu beruhigen. Auf einmal hörte er zwei Jungen stimmen lachen und eine andere wimmern. Er schaute sich um und fand auch direkt die Stelle woher der lärm kam. Zwei große Jungen die er aber nicht kannte waren keinen anderen als Draco Malfoy am zusammen schlagen.  
  
"Geschieht ihm recht. Das hat er jetzt von seiner großen Klappe."Dachte Harry erst.  
Dann aber ging er dazwischen. Würde er nichts tun wäre er nicht besser als Draco und das wollte er ja schließlich nicht. Die zwei Jungen schauten Harry nun verdutzt an.  
  
"Lasst ihn in ruhe. Das hat er nicht verdient."Sagte Harry sehr langsam als ob er mit kleinen Kindern reden würde.  
  
Die zwei schauten sich an und lachten.  
Harry merkte wie seine Wut wieder größer wurde.  
  
"Das ist mein ernst. Lasst ihn in ruhe. Habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun als auf Leute einzuschlagen?"  
Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte damit auf die Jungen die jetzt nicht mehr lachten.  
  
"Wir wollten doch nur ein bisschen spaß haben. Wir gehen ja schon. Wollten ihm nicht wehtun."Sagte einer der Jungen etwas ängstlich.  
  
"Na, wenn ihr das spaß nennt dann weiß ich es auch nicht. Jetzt macht euch von hier fort bevor ich euch einen Fluch aufhalse."  
  
Harry hatte noch nicht ganz seinen Satz beendet da gingen die zwei auch schon weg.  
Draco, der immer noch am Boden lag hatte das geschehen mit Weitaufgerissenen Augen verfolgt.  
Wieso hatte Potter ihm geholfen? Wollte er sich nur aufspielen und mal wieder zeigen wie toll er doch ist? Was war nur der Grund. Draco ging nichts anderes mehr durch den Kopf.  
Harry schaute mit einem grinsen nach unten und setzte sich neben Draco der immer noch ziemlich erstaunt schaute.  
  
"Geht's dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du schaust so seltsam."  
  
"Was geht dich das an, Potter. Wolltest du wieder zeigen was für ein toller Held du doch bist oder was?"  
  
"Hm...eigentlich wollt ich dir nur helfen. Aber die Sache mit dem Held hört sich auch gut an."Sagte Harry mit einem riesigen grinsen im Gesicht was Draco gar nicht gefiel.  
  
"Aber warum wolltest du mir helfen? Das verstehe ich nicht. Du hassest mich."  
  
"Wer sagt das ich dich hasse?"  
  
Draco war nun ganz durcheinander. Er wusste nicht mehr so richtig was er sagen sollte.  
Hatte der große Potter wirklich gesagt dass er ihn nicht hasst? Und wenn ja warum interessiert es ihn eigentlich? Er ist ein Malfoy. Malfoys interessieren sich nicht für die Feinde.  
  
Er schaute Harry von unten bis oben an und sagte dann schließlich: "Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu reden. Ich hasse dich und du hassest mich. Lass mich allein. Ich kann gut ohne dich auskommen."  
  
"Ach wirklich? Das sah aber eben ganz anders aus."  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Halts Maul!"  
  
"Wieso? Das ist doch die Wahrheit."  
  
Draco sagte nichts. Er schaute ihn wieder von oben bis unten an und dachte dabei:  
"Irgendwie ist er ganz nett. Er hat schönes Haar und eine verdammt tolle Figur...nein, nein, nein wie kann ich nur so was denken...das ist Potter von dem du grad redest. Nein Drake das darf nicht sein. Er ist der Feind."  
  
Sein blick blieb bei seinem Gesicht stehen und ihre Augen trafen sich.  
Er merkte richtig wie rot er im Gesicht wurde und schaute sofort wieder auf den Boden.  
Konnte es wirklich sein das er Symphatie für seinen Feind verspürte? Er wusste nicht mehr weiter...er war so verwirrt. Er fühlte ein kribbeln im Bauch.  
  
"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du schaust ziemlich verwirrt aus." Sagte Harry etwas besorgt.  
  
"Nein, nein alles ist in Ordnung. Mach dir mal keine sorgen, Potter."  
  
"Ich mach mir keine sorgen. Ich habe nur mal so gefragt."  
  
"Ja, ja schon klar."  
  
"Was ist klar?"  
  
"Ach komm Potter...sei nicht doof. Gib es doch zu das du in meiner nähe sein wolltest. Ich sehe es doch an deinem Blick."  
  
"Was? Sag mal spinnst du? Das wird mir langsam zu doof hier. Ich hau ab."  
"Gut. Eine sorge weniger."  
  
Harry, noch zorniger wie vorher machte sich wieder auf den weg zum Schloss.  
Draco schaute ihm nach bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war.


	3. Vom Feind zum Freund 3

Kurz vor Mitternacht saß Harry immer noch wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte einfach nicht seine Begegnung mit Draco vergessen. Warum unterstellte Malfoy ihm nur das er sich nach ihm sehnte und warum dachte er daran die ganze Zeit. Was er genau wusste war das er so schnell wie möglich es vergessen wollte. Aber das ging einfach nicht. In seinen Gedanken sah er immer noch wie Draco ihn am Nachmittag angeschaut hatte. Harry spürte bei dem Gedanken ein unheimlich schönes Gefühl im Magen. Konnte es sein das er sich zu seinem größten Feind hingezogen fühlte? Nein das konnte einfach nicht sein. Das wäre unmöglich. Um endlich mal auf andere Gedanken zu kommen machte sich Harry auf den weg nach draußen. Als er den Korridor entlang ging merkte er wie ihm jemand folgte.  
  
"Wer ist da?"fragte er nervös.  
  
"Dein schlimmster Alptraum ist da"sagte die Person.  
  
"Malfoy...wieso verfolgst du mich?"  
  
"Was? Ich verfolge dich? Das wünschest du dir vielleicht."  
  
"Hör auf zu lügen und sag endlich was du willst."schrie Harry und er merkte wie seine Wut wieder in ihm hochstieg.  
Draco lachte.  
  
"Was ist so lustig, Malfoy?"  
  
"Nichts. Du siehst gut aus wenn du dich aufregst..."  
  
"W-was?"  
  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Potter."  
  
Draco kam mit einem breiten grinsen auf Harry zu und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Harry wusste nicht was los war. Er hatte ihn noch nie so erlebt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Soll das wieder eins seiner gemeinen Spielchen sein?  
  
"Was willst du von mir. Lass mich los sonst geschieht dir was."  
  
"Oh...was denn? Will der große Potter mich hauen?"  
  
Draco´s grinsen wurde größer, er näherte sich Harrys Gesicht und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.  
"Wieso...wieso hast...hast du das gemacht?"stotterte Harry.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht...du ziehst mich irgendwie an. Schlimm?"  
  
"N-nein..."  
  
Das war genau die Antwort die er von Potter hören wollte. Draco gab ihm noch einen Kuss und schob ihm seine Zunge in den Mund. Harry hieß sie willkommen mit einem leisen stöhnen. Voller Lust küssten sich die zwei und nach einer weile fing Harry an seinen Körper gegen Draco´s zu reiben. Draco schien etwas überrascht zu sein. Harry streichelte über seine Brust hinunter zu seinem erigierten Glied und rieb es leicht. Draco stöhnte leise und fing nach kurzer zeit an das gleiche mit Harry zu machen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller und unkontrollierter. Ihr stöhnen lauter und lauter. Mit einem lauten schrei voller Extasse kamen sie dann.  
  
"Das war gut..."sagte Draco außer Atem.  
  
"Ich kann immer noch nicht fassen das ich das gemacht habe."  
  
"Es tut mir leid..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Die Sache mit Longbottom."  
  
Harry schaute ihn nur an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Hatte Mr. Herzlos persönlich grad gesagt das es ihm leid tat was er gemacht hatte. Er konnte die Welt nicht mehr verstehen. Das musste ein Traum sein. Das einzigste was er machen konnte war Draco mit offenen Mund anstarren.  
  
"Was guckst du so doof. Ich meine das ernst."Zischte Draco.  
  
"Aber wieso? Das ist nicht deine art."  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht, Potter. Ich glaub ich mag dich."  
Draco errötete leicht.  
  
"Woher soll ich wissen dass es nicht wieder eins deiner gemeinen Spielchen ist? Gib mir einen guten Grund warum ich dir glauben soll."  
  
"Glaub es oder auch nicht...es ist mir egal. Ich weiß selber nicht warum ich mich ausgerechnet zu dir hingezogen fühle. Ich muss jetzt auch gehen."  
  
Er lies Harry der immer verwirrter schaute in dem dunklen Korridor stehen. Nach einer weile machte sich dann auch er zu seinem Turm um etwas zu schlafen.


	4. Vom Feind zum Freund 4

Als Draco den nächsten Morgen aufwachte galt sein erster Gedanke nur einem...Harry Potter. Er konnte selbst nicht verstehen warum er nur an seinen Feind denken konnte. Wenn er an ihn dachte war es so als ob er Schmetterlinge im Bauch hätte.  
  
Er achtete nicht weiter drauf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den weg zur Großen Halle. Da angekommen schaute Draco umher auf der suche nach Harry. Er musste auch nicht lange suchen zwischen Seamus Finnigan und Ron Weasley saß ein ziemlich zerzauster Harry Potter. Als er ihn sah kam das Gefühl von tausend Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch wieder.  
  
Die zwei konnten nicht wirklich was essen. Beide konnten nicht fassen was gestern Abend in dem Korridor passiert war. Harry war immer noch ziemlich verwirrt was die Sache anging. Da er sowieso nichts essen konnte machte er sich auf den weg nach draußen. Draco der ihn die ganze zeit genau beobachtet hatte wartete etwas und folgte ihm nach draußen. Er schaute ein paar Minuten zu wie Harry am Ufer des Sees saß und ins Wasser starrte. "Er sieht so friedlich und süß aus. Ich würde ihn jetzt am liebsten in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder los lassen...NEIN! Draco hör auf so was zu denken. Du redest hier von Potter."Sagte Draco zu sich in Gedanken.  
  
"Malfoy...wieso verfolgst du mich wieder. Wenn du was willst sag es."  
Draco zuckte zusammen. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass ihn Potter bemerkte.  
  
"Ich musste die ganze zeit an gestern denken."Sagte Draco leicht errötet.  
  
"Ja ich auch. Willst du etwa jetzt darüber reden oder warum bist du mir gefolgt?"  
Draco setzte sich zu Harry ans Ufer und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Backe.  
  
"Was soll das Malfoy? Was ist das für ein Spiel?"  
  
"Das ist kein Spiel ich meine es ernst. Ich habe gestern nicht gelogen. Ich glaub wirklich dass ich dich mag. Warum weiß ich selber nicht."  
  
"Du lügst."Fauchte ihn Harry an.  
  
"Tue ich nicht"  
  
"Doch."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Doch."  
  
"Wenn du es mir nicht glaubst beweise ich es dir, Potter."  
  
"Und wie willst du das machen?"sagte Harry mit einem misstrauischen unterton.  
Draco sagte nichts darauf. Dann schubste er Harry zu Boden und gab ihn einen Kuss.  
Harry stieß Draco angewidert weg.  
  
"Was soll der mist. Hör endlich auf."Schrie Harry.  
  
"Mist? Na danke, Potter."Fauchte Draco und machte sich auf den weg zurück zum Schloss.  
Harry schaute ihm noch lange nach. Hatte er eben richtig hingeschaut? Draco sah verletzt aus. Nein das kann nicht sein. Malfoy hat keine Gefühle. Und wo keine sind können auch keine verletzt werden.


	5. Vom Feind zum Freund 5

Den gleichen Abend im Gryffindor Turm der Jungs. Neville, Ron, Seamus und Harry saßen zusammen. Alle hatten ihren spaß, waren über Quidditch und andere dinge am reden. Alle außer Harry. Es tat ihm leid das er Draco so angeschrieen hatte. Ihm ging sein trauriger Blick nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken dann endgültig gerissen von Ron, der ihn mit einer besorgten Miene anblickte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?"  
  
"Ja klar. Was soll schon sein."Log Harry ihn an.  
  
"Hat da wer Liebeskummer?"fragte Seamus mit einem seiner typischen grinsen die er drauf hatte wenn er versuchte jemanden zu ärgern.  
Harry sagte nichts darauf und versuchte, leicht errötet, in eine andere Richtung zu schauen.  
  
"Ha! Ich hatte recht. Wer ist der glückliche?"  
  
Wieder stille. Er konnte wohl schlecht ihnen sagen das er sich zu Draco Malfoy, den gehassten arroganten Arsch(wie ihn die Gryffindors keine nannten), hingezogen fühlte. Es fiel ihm schon damals schwer zu sagen das er Schwul war. Die anderen hatten darauf zum Glück gut reagiert. Aber nun zu sagen das er Draco ganz nett fand wäre gewiss zu viel für die anderen.  
  
"Harry du kannst uns alles sagen."Sagte Neville.  
Harry schaute alle drei nacheinander an. Irgendwann würden sie es eh raus finden. Es war alles irgendwie zuviel.  
  
"Es ist..."  
Nein, er konnte es nicht sagen. Was würden dann nur seine Freunde denken?  
  
"So schlimm kann es doch nicht sein oder? Kennen wir ihn?"Drängte Ron.  
  
"Ja." Sagte Harry leise.  
  
"Und wer ist es?"  
  
"Ich...ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Du würdest denken ich wäre total bescheuert."  
  
"Nein das würde ich niemals."  
  
"Doch...wenn du weißt wer es ist...das würde dir sicher nicht passen."  
  
"Na komm. Was kann schon schlimmer als Malfoy sein? Und der wird es sicher nicht sein."  
Harry hielt sich das Gesicht mit seinen Händen zu. Das war der reinste Alptraum.  
  
"Ähm Harry...was ist denn los?"  
  
"Vergiss es Ron."  
  
"Ach es ist Malfoy." Sagte Seamus mit einem riesigen grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Harry blickte ihn an. Das war kein Alptraum. Nein. Das war die Hölle. Er wollte nur noch alleine seine.  
Ron war nun der blanke Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Harry...jetzt mal im ernst. Es ist nicht Malfoy oder?"  
Harry, der Tomatenrot war, schaute Ron nur an. Er wollte nichts mehr sagen.  
  
"Oh nein...mein schlimmster Traum ist wahr. Weiß er das du...na ja du weißt schon."  
  
"Nein. Ich habe ihn abgewiesen."  
  
"Was heißt du hast ihn abgewiesen? Nein warte...ich will gar nicht erst wissen was zwischen euch schon war."  
Ron schaute angewidert bei dem Gedanken was Draco alles schon gemacht haben könnte mit seinem besten Freund.  
  
"Ron. Also Harry. Sag warum hast du ihn abgewiesen?"sagte Seamus, der Ron finster anblickte.  
  
"Er hat mich ein paar mal geküsst und mir gesagt das er mich mag. Gestern bin ich darauf noch eingegangen und heute als er kam und mich wieder geküsst hat habe ich ihn angeschrieen. Ich habe glaube ich damit seine Gefühle verletzt. Es tut mir schrecklich leid. Er sah ziemlich traurig aus als er gegangen ist."  
  
Ron verziehte sein Gesicht.  
  
"Er hat dich geküsst? Ist ja widerlich."  
  
"Ich wusste das du so reagiert. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich machen soll. Ich mag ihn irgendwie. Ich kann es auch nicht mehr ändern. Wenn er mich küsst...wie soll ich's sagen...es ist einfach schön."  
  
Ron schaute ihn mit offenen Mund an. Er hatte nun seinen schock des Lebens.  
Stille kehrte ein. Alle Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet.  
Er würde am liebsten jetzt im Erdboden versinken. Das war alles schrecklich. Seamus beendete dann endlich die Stille.  
  
"Also...du magst Malfoy und er mag dich. Wo ist das Problem. Ich werde trotzdem zu dir halten. Und wenn er dir wehtut...ich schwöre dir dann wird er dafür büßen."  
  
Harry schaute ihn verdutzt an. Mit so einer Reaktion hätte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
"Wenn du Glücklich bist, bin ich auch Glücklich."Sagte Ron, der endlich aus seinen Schock zurückgekehrt war.  
Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hätte nie gedacht das seine Freunde so positiv reagieren darauf.


	6. Vom Feind zum Freund 6

Der nächste Morgen beging ganz normal wie sonst. Harry, Ron, Hermine und die anderen Gryffindor´s saßen am Tisch und waren am Frühstücken. Draco schaute Harry, seitdem er rein gekommen war in die Große Halle, ununterbrochen an. Harry war mit dem Rücken zum Slytherin Tisch daher konnte er nicht sehen, dass er beobachtet wurde.  
Ron, der gegenüber von Harry saß, fand Draco´s verhalten ziemlich lustig.  
  
"Ich glaub da findet dich einer ziemlich interessant."Sagte Ron mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Na schau mal hinter dich. Du wirst schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet."  
  
Harry drehte sich um. Draco lächelte ihn an. Ein echtes lächeln. Er wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte. Er hatte noch nie Draco so lächeln gesehen. Und eins war klar das sah einfach wunderschön an ihm aus. Ob er es doch ernst meinte. Die frage ging Harry schon länger durch den Kopf.  
  
Nachher im Zaubertränke Unterricht, den sie mit den Slytherins hatten, wurden neue zweier Gruppen aufgeteilt. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war von Snape musste Harry mit Draco zusammen arbeiten. Aber diesmal war alles anders. Irgendwie dankte er innerlich Snape dafür. Nun war seine Chance gekommen das er sich bei Draco für gestern entschuldigen konnte. Als alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten sagte Snape ihnen welchen Trank sie heute machen sollten und wie viel zeit sie dafür haben.  
  
"Entschuldigung." Flüsterte Harry zu Draco.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich sagte Entschuldigung."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Wegen gestern. Es tut mir leid das ich dich angeschrieen habe. Ich hatte kaum geschlafen und hatte etwas schlechte Laune."  
  
"Achso...ja...dir sei verziehen."  
  
"Nein...ich mein das wirklich ernst. Es tut mir leid. Darf ich dich was fragen?"  
  
"Ja, was?"  
  
"Hast du das ernst gemeint...also das du mich gern hast?"  
  
"Komm heut Nacht um Mitternacht zum Astronomie Turm, Zimmer 5. Snape schaut die ganze Zeit zu uns."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Die restliche Stunde sprach keiner von beiden mehr.


	7. Vom Feind zum Freund 7

Kurz vor Mitternacht machte sich Harry leise mit seinem Tarnumhang auf den weg zum Astronomie Turm. Dort angekommen blieb er erst einmal stehen. Harry atmete noch einmal tief ein und öffnete die Tür. Draco schaute verdutzt zur Tür. Harry bemerkte da erst, dass er noch seinen Umhang um sich hatte und zog ihn aus.  
  
"Du hast einen Tarnumhang?"  
  
"Hallo. Ja so wie es aussieht habe ich einen."  
  
"Ist gewiss ziemlich nützlich..."  
  
"Ja kann man so sagen."  
  
Stille kehrte ein. Keiner von beiden sah sich eine weile an bis Harry dann wieder sprach.  
  
"Also...du hast meine frage noch nicht beantwortet. Hast du es ernst gemeint?"  
  
"Was habe ich ernst gemeint?"  
  
"Oh man...so doof kannst du doch echt nicht sein oder? Ich will wissen ob du mich wirklich gern hast so wie du es gesagt hast. Oder war das wieder einer deiner dummen scherze?"sagte Harry etwas genervt. Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Sehr witzig, Potter. Ja ich habe es ernst gemeint hätte ich mich sonst mit dir hier getroffen?"  
  
"Gut..."  
  
"Fein."  
  
Es kehrte wieder stille ein. Draco schaute eine weile zu Harry und sprach darauf wieder.  
  
"Also...ich wollte dir noch etwas anderes sagen."  
  
"Aha. Und was?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Harry schaute Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
"Du...ich...also was ich sagen wollte..."  
  
"Harry."  
  
Bei der art wie Draco seinen Name sagte lief Harry ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
"Harry...ich meine das ernst. Ich belüge dich nicht. Ich weiß es hört sich komisch an wenn auf einmal der Feind ankommt und einem seine liebe gesteht. Aber...aber es ist die Wahrheit."  
  
"Du bist nicht mein Feind. Ich hasse dich nicht. Früher vielleicht aber das hat sich in den letzten Tagen geändert. Seitdem Tag was im Korridor war. Ich musste lange darüber nachdenken."  
  
"Du würdest also mit mir was anfangen?"  
  
"JA!"schoss es schnell aus Harry heraus.  
  
"Aber deine Freunde. Was werden die sagen? Ich will nicht das du wegen mir mit denen streit hast."  
  
"Mach dir mal keine sorgen, Draco. Die wissen das ich mich in dich verliebt habe und das wir uns geküsst haben."  
  
"Sie wissen es?"  
  
Draco war schockiert. Harrys Freunde hatten nichts dagegen das ihr größter Feind mit ihrem Freund was hat. So würden seine Freunde niemals reagieren.  
  
"Ja sie wissen es. Mach dir darüber keine sorgen. Was zählt bist du und ich. Und nicht was andere denken."  
  
Harry machte ein paar schritte vorwärts bis er nur ein paar Zentimeter von Draco entfernt war. Er lehnte sich langsam vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Draco küsste ihn nach ein paar Sekunden zurück. Irgendwann fanden ihre Hände auch ihren platz. Dracos und Harrys Harren und Harrys umschlang Dracos Körper in einer festen Umarmung. Sie küssten sich Minuten lang bis sie schwer atmend den Kuss abbrachen. Sie grinsten sich beide an. So wies schien war das der Anfang einer wundervollen Beziehung.  
  
--Ende--


End file.
